Daughter of the Sound
by GlazingSilverWing
Summary: Orochimura needed a son or a daughter at least, before he had decided to get Sasuke. His prime victim: Hyuga Hinata, the bearer of the Byakugan. ALERT: SPIOLER! sorry. There is, i have to say, a slight or bits of SasuHina. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's comment: Please, don't kill me --; I don't like that freak snake lover at all, even the mention of his name makes me shake my fist at him. I thought that this would just be interesting, since I've never read anything about him having a child, and why not Hinata?

For all we know, she might be hiding behind a mask like Kabuto when we first meet him. So please, read this, and Sasuke will evenatlly appear. There might be no couple in this, but then again, this story is still playing in my head. Enjoy and review ;

Warning: Orochimura is somewhat out of character with Hinata…she is his adopted daughter in here. Then again, it could only be me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, except the OCs (if) I put in there….

* * *

Chapter One

"Report," he said demandly to the girl in front of him, who stood in a kneeling position, one leg up, one arm supporting her weight and balancing her. Her head lay downwards.

"He's doing well; he seems to thirst for more power now that the Curse mark has been sealed. Kakashi has been keeping an eye on him lately. Mission to analyze Sasuke, Team 7, and the other participates in the Chuunin without exposure, complete," she replied, her head still down.

"Good…Tell Kimimaro and the Sound Four to go to Kohona, it is time that they revive him…Hinata," his snaky voiced hissed in the room.

"Understood," she replied automatically.

"Hinata…," he said lowly, almost a whisper.

She turned. "Yes…Father?"

"It is good to see you again. How long has it been, two, three years since I've seen you?" he asked, his voice echoing through the room.

"Six years my Father, and yes, it is good to be back. No more will I have to hide behind a mask of someone weak and shy, liking that Naruto boy, blushing when he came near, returning to the Hyuga manor. That was annoying. I am also glad to see that your Justu is still working," she replied, turning.

Slowly, she stood and walked towards the door, her footsteps silently echoed through the room, and with a poof, she was gone.

He frowned but sighed. "Hinata…It seems I have picked the right person to be my successor of a child…," he said to know one.

A snake hissed up to him, coiling itself on the leg of his chair. "What am I going to do with her, though?" he asked the snake as he rubbed against the snake's scaly throat.

The snake made a light hissing out of pleasure and replied, "Why not use her for the Uchiha boy, I'm sure she'll produce lovely children," it hissed out, looking at his master.

He frowned, but his brow softened. "Maybe, but she is still young, twelve, and she would go against it, although I probably won't do it since I want to use his body," he replied, looking at the snake.

The snake looked uncertainly at his master, still thinking his idea was better, but slowly nodded.

* * *

"Kimimaro-kun…," Hinata said as she walked into the darkness of his room. 

"Hinata? Is Lord Orochimura coming?" he asked. She looked at him in the darkness. Even without her Byakugan, she could spot him. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Father will see you off when you go on your mission with the Sound Four. I wish you would eat the medicine I give you. You need it to complete the mission. I want you to come back alive you know. You're my only friend here, I can trust and tell my thoughts to you…Father is emotionless, power thirsty, the sounds four are too dumbfounded by anything to even know who Father is, and the new people who come here to join are plain and naïve. You are my only friend; you did teach me how to fight with any material. Please eat, I want you to live another a year at least," Hinata asked, slowly walking up to where he stared at the ceiling.

"Okay Hinata-chan," he replied, sitting up, his body stiff.

She walked slowly towards the tray that sat on the table near his bed. Slowly she picked up the medicine and the cup of water, and gently held them out to him. He lifted the pills from her hand, took the water and ate the medicine, gulping it down.

Hinata smiled in the darkness. "Good…now get ready for the mission, the pills should give you enough strength from you leave to when you should get back. Kimimaro-kun…Don't use that move," Hinata said softly as the smile faded and she slipped out of the room.

"Hinata…Kabuto wishes to see you in the Medic room," said a Medic Nin.

Hinata was in the donjon, beating on a dummy, and three or so time when someone tapped her shoulder, she had knocked them unconscious mistakenly.

She nodded and with a poof, she vanished into the Medic room.

"What do you want from me, Kabuto," Hinata asked her voice cold and low.

Kabuto turned towards the new arrival and smirked. "The usually, I need you to examine the body, record your findings and experiment while I'm gone, I have a simple mission to do," he said.

"What?!" asked Hinata, her voice louder than usually. He was going to make her do all the dirty work, examining, recording and experimenting? "Why do I have to do the dirty work you–,"

"Hinata…I chose you because your Medical skills are almost even to my own, and since you've somewhat studied with Tsunade, you will know what kinds of medicine to use. Prove me that you are not as weak as your father, your birth father, has stated since you were three. Now do it, Weakling," Kabuto said harshly, smirking at her reaction.

"Hn," she replied, snorting as she glared at him, her milky eyes sending dangers through his forehead.

"Good. I leave it to you then," he said as he walked pass her and with a silent echo, he was gone, a trail of smoke where he had walked to.

Hinata sighed as she slipped on plastic gloves. It made a slapping sound as she let go of the hem of the end of it. "So…Kabuto, you want me to do the dirty work? So then be it," she said to the silent room.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Comments: Arg! This is going to be a drag…On no I'm beginning to sound like Shikamaru. This chapter I think was a pain. Making a new Hinata isn't exactly easy. Well…Enjoy and review -

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Two

'It's been a week since Kimimaro-kun and his team left…,' thought Hinata as she laid her head in her crossed arms. 'Where is he? Where are they? I hope he is alright; I could care less of the Uchiha…But he's never failed a mission before,' she thought and sighed deeply, rising herself from her lazy position.

She wondered through the donjon. She had finished her 'dirty work' in the Medical room, treated those who needed it and practiced her justus.

Kabuto had returned and now he was in the Medic room, helping Orochimura transfer bodies because Sasuke was not here yet and they needed to do something.

She was not permitted into the room for reasons she questioned to know.

There was a quick slam and Hinata vanished to the entrance. She titled her head towards one way, confused at the sight. "Kabuto…," she said, her brow knitting to a frown.

"Hinata?" asked a voice from behind the Spy Nin.

She looked at the person. "Oh…Hello…Are you the only one?" she asked. He was the only one there, no one from the Sound Four or Kimimaro stood near. Had those brats taken out some of the best in the Sound?

"What the hell is she doing here?" asked the person, breaking Hinata of her thoughts.

Hinata opened her mouth to reply, but Kabuto beat her to the explanations.

"You know who she is, right, Sasuke? Hinata, this is Sasuke Uchiha, as I think you know," Kabuto said, his voice echoing through the silent cave.

"Yes. The one with I-don't-give-a-damn attitude towards everyone, yeah I know him…Uchiha…Do…Are you…sure you are the…only one…left…alive," she asked, looking at him.

He looked dumbfounded. "What is she doing here?" he demanded yet again.

Hinata glared at him. "Would you just please shut up and answer me? I'm here because I have to be, I am–,"

"Hinata is of service to Lord Orochimura," replied Kabuto, cutting her off.

"Humph," replied Hinata was a silent snort. "I have no use here," she said with boredom. She turned and walked away, only vanish before the Uchiha's eyes.

"Why the hell did he bring her here?" asked Sasuke, frowning at Kabuto, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kabuto didn't reply.

A punch. A swift kick. Hinata was in the donjon again, beating up dummies with rage and sadness. 'Why,' she thought. 'Why him,' she punched the dummy again, making it explode from the charka exposed to it. 'Kimimaro, you were my best friend, how, why does this have to happen?' With a silent upwards kicked she snapped the dummy from its hanging rope.

A tap on the shoulder. Mindlessly, she turned and stroked two fingers filled with charka into a shoulder tentuck. A grunt of pain. The person fell to the floor in front of her, clutching their numb shoulder.

She stared down, her eyes slightly narrowing.

"What do you want Uchiha?" she demand.

* * *

Okay…That was not part of my plan, but oh well, it can't be helped, me and my dumb mind. Sasuke would have dodged it, but Hinata is quicker than him and quicker than Master Gai and Kakashi put together. Talk about speed. Thank you for reading. Review 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's comments: None.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Three

"Where have you been, Hinata?" demanded her birth father.

"Askikarazu. I-I went into the w-woods to train," she replied, her stutter added.

"For two weeks?" he said, raising a brow, his voice cold.

"I…I lost t-track of t-time. I'm s-sorry to disappoint you, i-if I have," Hinata stuttered, her head down in shame.

Her father looked at her disgustingly, and then said icily, "Don't do it again," he demanded coldly as he walked away.

"I…Understood," she said and walked away.

---------

"Hinata-sama…Where have you been," said her cousin, Neji, in a worried, yet harsh tone.

"I…I was o-out training in t-the woods, Neji–niisan," Hinata said, walking pass her cousin.

"Don't do it again," he said sharply.

"H-hai," she stuttered.

'Arg! I'm tired of hearing those words! I wish I could kill you all!' Hinata thought as she slid the door to her room open. Effortlessly, she tossed the backpack she had been carrying on her back in the corner and flopped onto her bed.

"Father…I want to go back to the Sound…I want to be free of who I am," Hinata whispered into the silent room.

Her head turned and for a moment, she stared at the clock. It read, 9: 30 am.

"Damn!" she shouted suddenly, and quickly rolled off the bed. She quickly rushed to get on her usually ninja clothes and hastily put on her shoes. She slid the door, nearly bumping into her cousin as she turned.

Swiftly and quietly as possible, she dodged him, running as she sprang lose from the almost incidental attack. "S-sorry niisan," she said as she looked back at him, not stopping from her running.

His gaze trailed after her for a moment, and then silently, he sighed. "What has gotten into you Hinata-sama, you've been acting like someone is after you," he whispered silently. He continued his walk towards the Hyuga training grounds.

"Askikarazu! I-I lost track of time," Hinata stuttered as she approached her teammates, breathless.

"Where have you been theses past two weeks, Hinata-san, we were worried," Kiba said, his dog, Arkumura barking in an agreement.

"Mostly Kiba," Shino said in his usual unconcerned voice.

"What?!" Kiba questioned, looking at the bug master. He didn't reply.

Hinata giggled silently to herself. 'I really hate doing this to them,' she thought to herself.

---------

"Hey Hinata! Want some ramen!" called the loud-mouth ninja, Naruto.

"N-No thank you," stuttered Hinata as she blushed at the call of her name, she hated doing it, but it was part of her mask.

"Why not, Hinata?" asked Sakura, who sat next to Naruto.

"I…I have t-to go train," Hinata said as she ran to escape their usually next question, "Where have you been?"

---------

"Hinata-neechan, where have you been?" demand her little sister, Hanbi.

"I-I…I went t-to the woods to t-train," Hinata stuttered.

"Right," her sister said with sarcasm, rolling her eyes.

Hinata didn't reply, only walked away, mumbling, "Hanbi, I'm sorry, I do not have time for you," she said harshly. She looked over her shoulder at her sister, her face dark and emotionless. Slowly, she slid the door shut.

Hanbi stared dumbfound by the sudden force of hatred, cold chakra she had felt. She was surprised Hinata had stared at her that way. She brushed it off, saying to herself that it was nothing; her mind was just playing with her, but what about the odd charka? She quickly brushed it off.

Hinata looked over her shoulder as she slid the door closed, and slowly stood. "That was annoying," she whispered silently to herself,

Slowly she walked forward.

"Is that so?" said a whisper voice from her right. Hinata didn't reply or move.

After the invasion from Sound and Sand, Cloud had been sending ninjas to receive Hinata of the Hyuga clan, the heir to the Byakugan. Most of them she had killed silently outside of the Hyuga compound, once or twice did she had to do it within its walls. Twice did her father notice and kill them. She hated that, especially when he gave her that stare.

"Yes it was…," Hinata whispered quietly, feeling cold steel on her throat. "But you will not live to hear it again," she whispered. She turned quickly, and with a finger the person could not have sworn to feel, lay dead.

Hinata smirked and screamed, backing up from the body.

---------

That night, all lay silent and quite, all but one slept.

"I wonder when I can go back to the Sound," mumbled Hinata as she took a silent sip of her tea.

"Why are you up so late…Hinata," came the voice of her father.

She turned and asked if he wanted some tea. He only shook his head as a quiet gesture of no.

"W-what…Father…I like to leave the village for some time, and withdraw from the clan. You can seal the Byakugan, I don't care, I just don't want to be the burden of the clan anymore," Hinata said firmly. "I have talked to Hokage-sama and she has already agreed. Just sign this," Hinata said as she slipped forward a piece of paper.

She had enough of this, going back and forth between Kohona and Sound. She wanted to stay in Sound…She could be herself there at least.

Without hesitation, her father signed the piece and turned his back towards her. "I will seal the Byakugan tomorrow, if you are never to be part of the clan, you do not disserve to have its bloodline," her father said coldly.

'Shit,' Hinata though mentally. She needed the Byakugan.

Quickly, she ran towards her room and quickly packed, throwing her things in a suitcase.

Silently she slipped out of the house and quickly made her way towards the gate of Kohona. "What are you doing out here, Hyuga," asked a voice in the shadows. Hinata stopped and titled her head.

"If it isn't Itachi Uchiha," Hinata said as she crossed her arms over her chest and put most of her weight on one leg.

He was silent for a moment. "I'm here to find–"

"Naruto," Hinata said boredom in her voice. "Yeah…I know…Father told me about Akatsuki. I never thought I'd meet one of the murder of the Uchiha clan. It is an honor to be in your presents," Hinata said with sarcasm.

He remained silent. "Why are you out so late?" he asked.

"None of your business, no leave me alone, I have places to go," Hinata said coldly as she ran off. She ran up the side of the gate, forcing charka to her feet, sticking herself to the wall. She jumped onto the surface of the top part of the gate. Glancing back, she replayed her childhood there, and shoved them away from her mind.

Slowly, she vanished into the night…

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hmm…Thank you everyone for the Reviews. I enjoyed reading them…although there weren't many, but thank you, I thought I was just going to get one, since this is such an odd plot. Well…This isn't exactly an AU, but I guess there is a slight chance. THIS CHAPTER IS INVOLED IN THE TIME JUMP!!! My first three chapters were when the rookie nine and the future Kazekage were still twelve. This chapter is when they are either fifteen or sixteen. Please review and enjoy! Oh…also, Hinata is suppose to be kind of OC because her time in Kohona, her personality, was a fake, a mask, in this fanfic anyways. And I'm still not sure about the pairing, there might be and might not. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Four

Two years after Sasuke had joined….

"Sasuke-kun, you will be mine," hissed out the snake master as he licked his lips with his long tongue.

It had been two and a half years since Sasuke came to join the Sound and that same amount of time since, Hinata had come to stay for good, or so she said.

In that time, they both had become stronger, and Hinata had learned to deflect the Genjustu Sasuke kept throwing at her when they trained together.

She really didn't like him, with his, I-don't-give-a-damn attitude, towards everyone, even her father, Lord Orochimura.

"I don't like him father, he makes me want to rip his head off," Hinata said as she jumped to dodge a kick going for her legs. She was training her taijustu with some of the specialists, along with Sasuke.

"You always say that, Hinata-chan," Kabuto said, smirking at her reaction.

Hinata hated it when people added the –chan to her name.

"Humph. That's because everyone is a dumb idiot," she replied coldly.

"I don't exactly like you either, you know," Sasuke said as punched a coming ninja.

Hinata jumped forward, reached into her poach for her kunai, and shoved it in the stomach in one.

She drew back, harshly retreating it to her hand. She slipped it back into her back poach and ran towards the ninja in back of the Uchiha.

Activating her blood limit, the Byakugan, she shoved two charka filled fingers into the neck of the person in front of her, while the Uchiha turned to look what was going on behind him.

They slumped downwards, their airway suddenly gone.

"Watch your back, Uchiha, baka," Hinata said as she turned to leave, she didn't feel like training anymore. At the door, she turned. "Watch you back, because you don't know what's happening behind it. A flaw. How sad. It looks like the last surviving Uchiha is the weakest of them all," she said.

Sasuke glared at her, and ran swiftly up to her, his charka sword out and ready to strike. But he only hit the thin air that surrounded them.

"Sasuke…you will never be able to match up Hinata, she knows much more than you and she is Lord Orochimura's daughter," Kabuto said with slight smirk.

"Shut the HELL up," Sasuke said as he walked out of the training room and disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

---------

A week or so later….

"Father…I'm going into the jungle to get some herds for the medicine and come back for the rest of the experiments to expand the Soul Transfer Justu," Hinata said.

He went silent. "No," was his simple reply.

Hinata frowned at her father, then signed and turned to leave. "Fine."

Hinata was pissed out of her mind. She NEEDED to go to the jungle to get the herds to make the medicine for her father; she knew he would no live long now.

"Damn it, father, I need to get the herbs or your going to die. You never let me into the forest without Kabuto, and he's busy helping that bastard Sasuke," Hinata mumbled under her breath as she flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"That bastard. And I have to live with him even after he's dead," Hinata mumbled.

In the entrance cave, she could hear someone going out. It was probably Kabuto. God, who knew what he did.

Hinata hated it when he was talking to her; he took so long to say nothing to her. The way he talked just pissed her off.

Hinata looked at the corner of her eye, and signed as the slithering sound ran past her room.

"So…what's your story, Hyuga," came his cold, low voice.

Hinata turned and got up with a swift movement. "I have none. I have no past, nor future to tell to you, my life consists with nothing but to my father," she replied, walking past the Uchiha.

"That's what you always say," he said.

Sasuke had asked her that when she had come to stay for good, but she never replied, only said what she had said now.

"That's because it's true. Leave me alone, Uchiha," Hinata said as she slipped passed him.

"You're not like most girls I know," Sasuke said as he followed her to the kitchen.

She turned to catch the Uchiha's eyes and tore away slowly. "That's because you don't know any," she replied, boredom ringing in her voice.

"I have," he said.

"Sure," Hinata replied again as she leaned over the sink and began to wash the dishes that stacked themselves inside the silver box in the counter.

Being the daughter and pretty much being the only female, she had to cook and clean, most of the time.

"So…you think I'm an idiot?" came his voice.

Hinata turned to face him, but found herself facing his chest, almost naked from his clothes.

Hinata leaned backwards while he leaned forward. His hand gripped the side of the railing if the counter and he leaned more forward, his lips at her ear.

"So…you think I'm a complete idiot?" he asked again, his breath brushing her ear.

Hinata squirmed uncomfortably.

Then, slid her hands on his chest, and slid one behind his neck, bringing him closer.

Her pale shaded lips inched to his ear and she whispered, while slipping her hands to his shoulder, "Yes…Baka."

Hinata pushed him back harshly, shoving him away.

When he tore away, she jumped forward and jabbed a finger filled with charka into the ridge of his, into the curse mark.

Sasuke could feel the pain that it caused soar through his border and to make it worse, his shoulder was numbing.

"You don't think I know who to control the curse seal? Father taught me even without the use of his own charka. Yeah…I think you are an idiot, Sasuke," Hinata said and walked out of the room.

Sasuke picked himself up and headed towards the donjon, fighting off the pain.

---------

Hinata sat on her bed and then flopped down on the white satin sheets of the bed.

She sighed deeply and turned over to her side.

She breathed out and closed her eyes as she heard the silently footsteps of Kabuto, a male she did not know, and the faint sound of her father's steps.

* * *

You won't believe how many time edited this chapter. Arg! I'm trying to make a long chapter, but its harder than it looks for a beginner like me. Well…I hoe you enjoyed this chapter, even a little. Thank you all that reviewed. Thank you for reading and review 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well…I hope you guys will like this chapter. For the reviews for the last chapter, they said that Sasuke sounds kind of weak. The point is, I can't seem to grasp his concept and attitude. Well…in the last chapter, I had to make him sound…weak to get the grasp of Hinata's point. She's also is kind of stronger because she has more experience with the kind of training they do, because she has the Byakugan and…well…Hinata can get you off guard, that's how she did with Sasuke…by distracting him with her…touches. Arg! If you read my first version of the fourth chapter, it was entirely horrible. It sounded as if they were getting along and…Hinata was making Sasuke…uncomfortable.

One review asked me why Itachi was there in the 3rd chapter, and the reason is that is because he's gathering information about the Kyuubi.

Secondly, Hinata had to go back to Kohona because so no suspicion will arise, and she had to go because, well…if you read where Naruto was leaving, I recall Hinata was there, hiding behind a pole.

Anymore question, please ask me in the review or e-mail me at my email. BTW, I don't know if I should make this a SasuHina. I like the pairing, but…I might and _only_ might do it in this. There's a chance, so don't give up hope that there might be.

Well…anyway, this is the fifth chapter so please enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter Five

She shot her eyes open, jerking into an upright position.

Hinata frowned and threw the sheets from her body.

She didn't like the sound she had heard. It echoed in her ears.

'An explosion,' she thought.

Quickly and swiftly, she ran towards the direction, and then abruptly stopped as she neared the source of the sound.

Naruto. Sakura. Yamato. And a boy, whom the unknown steps belonged to.

Hinata stood there for a moment, silent and filled with dismay.

'Father won't like this,' she thought.

She peered further and saw Sasuke, standing on the top of the rocks.

Naruto began to speak loudly, and Hinata couldn't make out the words from the Uchiha.

With a silent gesture with her hands, she vanished with a silent 'poof' and was gone, only to reappear next to Sasuke, her back facing the group, her legs crossed as she sat, and her arms folded across her chest.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Hinata asked.

"You!? Who are you!" shouted Naruto as he pointed a finger to Hinata's back, the glare from the sun made it hard to see the person, only their outline showed.

Hinata chuckled silently. "You don't need to know, Naruto," she replied.

Naruto was growing pissed.

Then, he tore his interest back to the Uchiha. "Why…," he began, "Didn't you kill me?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "I simply didn't want to go by 'his' plans," Sasuke said, boredom ringing in his voice.

Hinata didn't bother to listen to the rest. "Do SOMETHING, Uchiha," Hinata mumbled with annoyance.

Hinata looked over her shoulder and spotted Sasuke next to Naruto, his back facing her, everyone's faces shocked at his speed.

Sasuke slung his arm around Naruto's neck.

"You're going to end up losing your life, all at the whim of mine," Sasuke whispered Naruto's ear as he drew his charka sword and with a final look at his 'former' best friend, he drew his arm back and began his stroke to end his life there.

The one that Hinata did not know came up behind Naruto and grabbed Sasuke's hand, forcing him to stop.

Naruto flipped backwards.

Sasuke only closed his eyes in concentration.

Yamato did a quick hand sign and attacked with wood.

'Interesting,' Hinata thought as she peered over her shoulder, amused by the entertainment.

'This is the first time I've seen Sasuke fight in battle, since we only seem to train and rarely fight,' thought Hinata.

"This will be interesting," Hinata said out loud and shifted her weight to get a clearer view.

"Chidori Nagashi," Sasuke silently whispered.

Lightening flamed around him, knocking Naruto, Yamato's wood attack and the one Hinata could not identify away from his body.

They fell to the ground, landing on their backs roughly.

Sasuke only glared with his Sharingan eye, gleaming red in the day's light.

Sakura seemed to be in thought, then, raised her fist and ran towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced over at her, boredom smacked across his face.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm going to stop you with my own power," Sakura said out loud.

Sasuke looked at her, his face plain and emotionless. He gripped his charka sword, ready to strike, timing it in his head. Near his hand in which he held his sword, little chirping began to explode through the air silently.

He was good at strategizing; Hinata knew that, but…

Yamato, seeing the danger for Sakura, quickly ran in front of her, a kunai knife at hand.

As the polished black knife came in contact of Sasuke's sword, the tip broke, shattering to the ground.

The sword pierced into the shoulder of Yamato, blood gushed out like a swift moving river. Its waters, blood, dripped gracefully to the ground, rippling on the surface.

Sasuke shoved it in more, shoving Yamato back.

His back hit the rough surface of a rock and slid to the bottom.

"Your choice of defense….quite a mistake," Sasuke said as he looked at the man.

"Captain Yamato!" shouted Sakura in utter horror and worry.

'She's so annoying,' thought Hinata as she stared down at the scene below, amusement playing on her face.

Yamato placed his hand over the sword, inspecting it as it began to numb his shoulder.

"You see, this sword of Kusanagi I hold here is a little special," Sasuke said, his voice ringing with boredom. "It's the kind that can't be blocked."

'Is he…sending his Chidori into the blade…? Body numbing…,' Yamato thought as he could here little chirps next to his shoulder.

'So that's it…By doing so, not only does he make the blade extremely sharp…He also paralyzes his opponent through numbness,' he thought.

"I guess you figured it out, Yamato?" asked Hinata as she looked over her shoulder.

Yamato looked up at her, but could not see much more than her out line.

Sasuke turned his head in surprise.

Naruto was crawling towards him, fighting the demon's charka with his own will.

He glanced up at Sasuke, wincing in pain.

'Hmmm…Bad move Sasuke,' Hinata thought. 'You're distracted with Naruto when you should be focusing on Yamato. That's your flaw. You get distracted and don't realize your opponent's movements. That guy is up to something.' (That's how Hinata got him last time, by distracting him.)

Naruto lay there on the ground, locking gazes with Sasuke.

_In Naruto's conscious…_

_"Show him…make him see how our power is not to be trifled with…," came the voice of the demon he shared his body with, the nine-tails._

_Naruto remained silent._

_"What's wrong…? Why the hesitation…," asked the demon as its own charka began to form into shape._

_"You need my power, right? Well then," it asked, looking at Naruto for an anticipating answer._

_He remained silent._

_"Well…who do you want to kill…?" It asked impatiently, the head of the demon fox appearing._

_"Your face…I don't want to see it anymore!" Naruto said firmly, glaring at the demon._

_The demon remained silent, soaking in the words._

_"Why is it you grow fearful?" It asked._

_"Shut up," Naruto snapped. "I don't need your power anymore!"_

_The demon stared, and then burst out laughing._

_"And just who was it up until now, came shouting, "Lend me your power," every time something came up…?" It asked, as his laughter settled into a chuckle._

_"Remove this seal, once and for all! If you do, then I'll entrust you with all my power," it said, glancing at the seal that hung at the lock where it was a prisoner for all fifteen years._

_"Get lost," Naruto said firmly, smacking his hand in front of the demon._

_"You're…!" The demon began, but never finished._

_Naruto's hand never touched it, only a slightly paler one had._

_Sasuke._

_Naruto glared at him. 'What the HELL…?' Naruto thought._

_"Ah, so you're the Uchiha Naruto's been looking for….Allow me to congratulate you on making it 'this' far," it spoke to him_.

Outside of Naruto's mind…

"What the hell is the Uchiha up to know. Don't tell me he's 'just' discovering the demon that lives in the blonde loud-mouth," Hinata mumbled to herself.

_What else gave him such charka? The air_?

"Get it over with Uchiha," Hinata said loudly, making Sakura glare at her.

"Who are you!?" Sakura demanded, her brow lancing into a frown.

"I don't have to tell, Sakura, you all ready know me," Hinata said as she looked down at the other female.

"What!?" Sakura questioned, raising a brow.

"I don't like repeating myself. You already know me," Hinata said as she switched her position.

She stood up, her hands on her elbows. The sun's rays still made it hard to see her face, but Sakura made out her figure.

A female her age and by the looks, with Orochimura.

_Again, in Naruto's conscious…_

_"Why are you here…?" Naruto demanded._

_Sasuke didn't reply._

_"Now I am able to see…So this was your secret power then," Sasuke said, glaring at the shaped charka._

_"Impressive that you've become able to see me, here inside Naruto….Such would be the power of that accursed Sharingan…And your forsaken ancestry," it said._

_Naruto had a confused look, and turned his gaze towards Sasuke._

_"Well, it would appear this isn't the first time you've gazed into eyes such as these…which would make you…," Sasuke said, looking at the fox._

_It only stared back._

_"The nine-tailed fox, no doubt….," Sasuke said._

_Naruto looked surprise. Not many who had been born after or the time of the attack by the nine-tails knew much about such a creature._

_"Eyes with such power and charka even more sinister then my own…not at all unlike what I once saw in a certain Uchiha Madara," It spoke out._

_Sasuke glared at it._

_It vanished with a bang and the charka retreated back and sank down._

_Naruto raised a hand before him and tried to stabilize his balance as the force came._

_"And you expect me…to know that person…Why now?" Sasuke said in a bored tone._

_"Unbelievable. To think you'd even be able to surpass my own power," it said._

_Naruto stood where he was, shocked and staring._

_"I may no see you again…but…I warn…you…don't…kill…Na…ruto…," it said in a shaken voice as the charka vanished for good._

_Naruto clamped his jaws together, sweat dropping and staring in horror and surprise._

_"You'll…end…up…regretting…," its voice vanished and it never finished it sentence._

_Sasuke smirked._

Out of Naruto's consciousness…

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he struggled to stand.

Yamato, seeing Sasuke distracted, formed a hand sign, making wood come out where the sword was still in his shoulder.

"Idiot," Hinata said, frowning at the Uchiha as the wood pushed back the sword, Sasuke surprised.

"Gura!" Yamato whispered, and wood exploded up from the ground, surrounding Sasuke.

Yamato glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped back on the top of the hill of rocks and looked down at the people who looked and glared at him.

"I guess you can't do it after all…Uchiha…I was hoping you would…," Hinata said to Sasuke as she turned her gaze towards him.

"You disappoint me," Hinata said, a little sarcasm echoing in her voice.

The group of teens and the captain looked up at the two.

"SASUKE!" Naruto said, pissed off and angry.

He only stared back, boredom lingering in the corners of his Sharingan.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT!? YOUR BODY IS GOING TO BE STOLEN BY OROCHIMURA ANYTIME NOW!" Naruto shouted, his brow in a deepening his frown.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

The boy Hinata did not recognize looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

Hinata stared down at the loud-mouth blonde, glaring down at him, annoyed by his talkative habit.

Sasuke looked at his former friend with boredom.

Sasuke's pale shaded lips began to move. "If that happens…then it happens," he said.

Naruto shook uncontrollably as he stared at one of the last Sharingan users.

"You're still quite the kid…Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Revenge means everything to me…," Sasuke said, looking down, his eye-lids half covering his Sharingan.

Hinata rolled her eyes. 'Not THIS again,' she thought.

Hinata ignored the rest, knowing what he would say already.

"…Then he can have my life, and my after life for that matter…," Sasuke said.

Naruto was speechless. His lips were parted, ready to protest, but his mouth was dry and his voice could find no words to say. He could only stare back.

Sakura stared in horror and disbelief seeping in her eyes.

The unknown boy glared upward towards Sasuke.

Yamato stood, getting to his feet.

"That's enough talk…Naruto and Sakura…with you two here…I had hoped not to have resort to any of my cruder methods…but unfortunately….it's time to get serious….," he said.

"You haven't been serious?" Hinata asked him.

He glared at her.

"Captain Yamato!" Sakura was able to squeak out.

"Kohona indeed…I'm through with you…Now things end," Sasuke said.

Quickly, he formed hand signs and raised his palm upwards towards the sky.

'That's…!' Hinata's mind never let her finished, it was too shocked. 'That justu…It CAN'T be. It took me two years to master that!' Hinata thought as she glanced at the Uchiha with surprise.

"Now, now there's no need to use that justu," came a formally snaky voice.

* * *

A/N: Guess who it is? Well….to make it clear, Hinata knows Yamato because he was an experiment for Orochimura. Well…I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you all for reading and those who reviewed. Now…Review 


	6. Author

_Author's Note_

Just to tell everyone, I messed up with the chapters and submitted chapter seven instead of chapter six! I was afraid of that so I went to the live preview and….yeah. I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry if you already submitted a review for chapter seven. I'm so sorry and I hope you'll forgive me! Drops to knee

I'M SORRY FOR THE MIX UP!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: None.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Where did you go, father? To bring along these people…," Hinata asked, her voice low.

Orochimaru didn't reply.

"Remove your hand," Sasuke said coldly.

Kabuto nearly rolled his eyes. "There you go again…Forgetting exactly _who _you're talking to."

"…I have no reason to stop," Sasuke replied, glancing over at the medic nin.

Kabuto began to speak again. "You know quite well what Akatsuki is up to…"

"Shut up…," Hinata mumbled. She was too used to hearing Sasuke NOT speak so much, hearing him talk so much was starting to piss her off.

Kabuto started again.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata, raising an eyebrow, and then turning his gaze back to the snake master.

"That's quite the pathetic excuse," Sasuke said as he glanced at Kabuto.

"Interesting…something we _finally _agree on," Hinata mumbled.

"Let go," Sasuke said lowly and simply.

Orochimaru said nothing, and let go of Sasuke's hand.

"It's time to leave, my darlings," Orochimaru's hissing voice rang out.

"Fine," Hinata said and did a simple hand gesture.

The rest said nothing.

Silently and quickly, the group of Sound Nin disappeared, bursting into flames, but it seemed not to hurt them.

Naruto could only stare as they vanished.

Then, despair and shock glazed across his face, and he could no longer seem to breathe.

Sakura, noticing Naruto's strange behavior, came up to him, and slapped him gently on the cheek.

Naruto looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked, still seeing 'that' look on her friend's features.

"I swore…I saw…Hinata," Naruto breathed out.

---------

_Tak. Tak. Tak. _

"_There!"_

BAM!

A body of a ninja limply fell to the cold floor with a loud _thump._

"Come," Hinata whispered out.

It had been a few hours since the reunion between the Kohona Nins.

Hinata was training her taijustu, again.

She stood, now surrounded by Sound Nins.

A piece of clothe slapped across her eyes, blinding her in the dark. Her hair was pulled back by a rubber band, she was in her usually clothes (the one in the time jump). She didn't bother with activating the Byakugan.

Training by sound was hard, and she needed to learn and get used to it.

Kimimaro once said it was good training, and it would help her when she couldn't use her Byakugan.

And so, here she was, training blindfolded and depending on her hearing and the feel of vibration through the cement ground.

_Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. _

They were running around her.

Hinata knew exactly what to do.

"Rotation," she whispered.

They were swept off there feet, only to stand back up, running once more towards Hinata.

_Tak. Tak. Tak. _

WAK!!

A ninja slumped to the floor unconscious.

Hinata ducked a swinging fist. Bent down and kneeling, she swept her feet, aiming for the person's legs, knocking them to the floor.

She quickly sprang back to position, skidding on her feet across the floor, then straightened and faced her opponents.

_Tak. Tak. Tak. _

That was fairly odd.

One ninja was simply walking up to her.

Was he mocking her?

Hinata grinded her teeth behind her lips and ran towards the person.

She aimed for a tenki she knew well.

A hand slithered up her own, and then slapping it away.

Hinata jumped back as a sword swiped at her front, barley missing her, but cutting a strand of her long bangs in the process.

She jumped back. Once she regained her balance, she took off the clothe and raised an eyebrow at the person.

Sasuke.

His arms were at his side, his right hand gripping his charka sword, his Sharingan pools gleaming in the light of the lantern, looking at her.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked quietly, but firmly.

Sasuke said nothing, vanishing and reappearing behind Hinata.

"I'd…like to find out what your level of strength is, Hyuga," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

She quickly turned around, dogging the blade that flung to her head.

She jumped backwards, glaring at the Uchiha.

"You want a fight? Then I'll give you one!" Hinata declared as she ran towards him.

He vanished and Hinata turned quickly, aiming a punch, but only hitting the air.

Hinata stepped back and took a deep breath.

'_Concentrate, be calm,' _Hinata told herself as she closed her eyes in concentration.

Then snapped them open.

She had her plan now.

"Shadow Clone Justu…," Hinata whispered.

Two more of her appeared, three Hinata's stood and one quickly vanished, leaving two.

"Such a simple trick," she could here his voice call out from behind her.

The clones and she quickly turned around, the clone getting stabbed in the stomach.

Hinata jumped back, throwing a gas bomb in the progress.

It hit the ground, exploding and releasing gas.

Hinata ran around the Uchiha in the gas, seeing him with her blood limit.

He stood there.

'_He's up to something,' _Hinata thought, and ran out of the smoke, leaving another clone as a replacement.

As she sprang free of the gas's hold, metal came in contact with her stomach.

_POOF. _

'_Wrong one,' _Sasuke thought.

He waited until the gas cleared, knowing that Hinata would be in there running around his shadow clone.

'_What an idiot,' _Sasuke thought as the gas cleared.

Sasuke twitched.

There was no Hinata.

He suddenly felt cold metal assault the skin of his neck.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! The sixth chapter! I thought this story was going to suck and I would have to quit it, but I was wrong! Hah! Well…I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review! 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Arg! If anyone read the chapter 347 of Naruto at Naruto Manga Returns, then you _know _what happened and it's screwing up my plans, so I have to start from square one about the few next chapters. I'm going to be writing like crazy and my sister, my beta, will just have to deal with it. So here's the 7th?–chapter of Daughter of the Sound. ALSO! I'm sorry if it's a little rushed. I did the best I could. This week I had quite the homework. Just to tell you, this chapter consists of two separate chapters, but I thought it was better if I put them together. Don't ask how I got the idea I just got it, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sasuke felt cold metal assault the skin of his neck and could feel the blade press into his pale flesh. Rich red colored wine slithered down the blade and dropped to the cement ground, but it didn't seem to bother him very much.

"Hmm…," Hinata hummed and drew the black metal back and licked off the blood from the blade.

Sasuke only eyed her before jumping forward, turning swiftly around to face his opponent.

Hinata jumped back a step and threw another smoke bomb. As it hit the ground, gas exploded and she ran into the gas, Sasuke did the same.

The sound Nins could only stare dumbfounded at the sudden scene before them. But it was hard to see the battle with smoke. The only thing they could make out was the slashing noise of metal against metal.

"Chiodri," they could hear Sasuke soft whisper.

"Kokusuinetsu-mizukuroi!" They could hear Hinata say.

The color from their faces' drained. That was one of the justus Hinata discovered on her own, combing black water and her medic justu, fusing it together.

"Father! Get the hell out of the way! The Uchiha wanted a match and I'm giving him one!" Hinata shouted as Lord Orochimura interrupted their fight.

The Sound Nins immediately dropped to their feet, bowing to their 'lord.'

"Remove your hand," Sasuke said in his usually tone.

The smoke cleared and there stood none other than Hinata's adoptive father, Lord Orochimura, holding the wrists' of Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata glared at her father and slapped her hands out of his and walked away. "I'm going to the forest whether you like it or not," she said firmly.

Sasuke vanished and his silent footsteps echoed through the hall slowly and silently.

--------

"Alright…let see….Lethyn…Yynnid…Kenthal…Oh! Here it is, Ratheeny…," Hinata said as she kneeled and grabbed an herb that was the color of crimson red, its leave bright and shining in the sun beams that escaped the clutches of the tangled branches of the canopy.

"This should help father until he needs a body transfer," Hinata mumbled to herself as she gently placed it in her back poach. She stood and began to walk around to find the herb, Liythen, an herb of the color of milky white and its leafs see through expect for the branches the spread in such a herb.

--------

"You didn't kill any of them, Sasuke…It seems you are still soft," the snake master hissed into the heir.

The Uchiha looked up, glaring at his sensei. "So…is that it then…? They aren't the one I want to kill…," he said and got up from his sitting position. He had been sitting on the back of a Sound Nin, bodies who still had breath, but lay unconscious, lay around him, a top of each other, scattered and in other various positions.

It had been nearly four hours since the battle and Sasuke was training with Orochimura analyzing his every movement.

"You'll never be able to kill Itachi if you never kill your emotions," Orochimura stated simply.

Sasuke only looked at the snake master. "…I will show him no mercy…Even if he gets to his knees and begs…," he said as he lifted the blade tucked in the earth harshly out.

'_Not a scratch on him…People used to call me a genius…but at his age…I was nothing compared to him,' _Orochimura thought as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the Uchiha.

Sasuke bent his arm back and snapped his sword back into its sheath.

'_You will be mine!!' _Orochimura thought as he stuck his tongue out licked his lips. He stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back.

--------

Hinata stared up at the sky. "It's almost dawn and it takes nearly four hours to get back to the lair," she said to herself as she wiped her brow.

"I guess I'll set up camp for tonight."

--------

Orochimura seemed to gasp for air.

It had been a while since Sasuke and he came back and he was in his room, Kabuto examining him.

"…You're reaching your limit…You'll need a dose of rank 10 medicine or…er…," Kabuto paused. "I'll just get you some." Kabuto moved to the door, opened it, and closed it silently behind him as he went to get the much needed medicine.

Then, Orochimura burst out laughing. His evil laugh burst in his room. He grabbed his stomach and surely, blood came gushing from his mouth.

A string of charka shot across the room towards the master of snakes and he blocked it by crossing his arms in front of him into an X. It hit his wrists, piercing through them with ease.

'_The charka's his…but he's never done this shape manipulation…' _

"Who are you," Orochimura asked. But he had no doubt that it couldn't be him.

The door slashed into bits with charka and the parts burst to reveal…

--------

"Hopefully, father will still be alive by the time I get back. He needs a body transfer either today or tomorrow," Hinata said silently to herself as he flopped down on the thin mattress under her.

--------

Sasuke.

He was in the doorway, holding his sword out towards Orochimura.

"I knew…it'd come to this," Orochimura said.

"I have nothing more to learn from you…I won't show you any mercy either, even if you beg for it!" Sasuke said, the curse seal markings covering his body and the gleaming light showed the bright red Sharingan that placed in his eye.

--------

"Father!" Hinata screamed as she jerked into a sitting position. Her breath tethered, her body screened with sweat and she felt exhausted, but she didn't care.

She threw the sheets from her lower body and shot out running. Branches scraped her face and her knees, but she didn't care, she just felt her father was in trouble…with the Uchiha. She dodged a high branch and jumped over a small one.

'_At this rate…!'_

It just couldn't be. She would not believe that, but what was the sickening feeling in her stomach? She only pushed it a side, brushing it off, but it always came back.

--------

Hinata burst open the door and ran in the halls towards her father's room. She knew he would be there.

Hinata stopped as she spotted Kabuto, frozen, standing and in a genjustu. Hinata didn't bother to release him, he might as well die, for all she cared, she didn't exactly like him. But what worried her was the blood that splattered on the floor and onto the floor in which the room meet the hall.

'_Father,'_ Hinata thought as she ran into the room.

When she turned, she stopped, and looked in complete horror.

Her father lay dead; his head swayed back, his hair messy, blood gushing from the molting skin of his snake form.

Hinata knew the form. It was her father's inner self and it was step one of the Soul Transfer Justu.

Its skin was white as the snow in the mist, its eyes glazed honey yellow, dull in the eyes in which Hinata stared at. Its hair black as the sky without its stars and moon, its form slithering across the room.

By the way he was, and the way the Uchiha had left, she knew her father had been banished from the living and greeted into the dead.

Hinata walked slowly towards the body and kneeled besides it.

She scanned the snake form with her white, watered eyes.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, she couldn't do it. Her father had said not to, it showed weakness, but she could not hold it in.

She cried.

Just cry in front of her dead father's body.

The only man who she would consider her father, the only man that she could think as her father, and the only man who saw and acted like a father.

He wasn't much of a father figure, but better than her own blood one.

Silently and slowly, a memory inside her head crept into her conscious, and she couldn't help but cry more.

_Flashback _

"_F-father," came the stuttering voice of the Hyuga princess at the age 4. _

_It had been a year since her 'father' had brought her here and she liked it very much. With the damp walls, the cool breeze in the halls and the sweet scent of misty water. _

"_Yes?" came his snaky voice, harsh and impatient. _

_Hinata held her breath. She knew she could only enter unless by his permission, Kabuto had said. _

_She didn't like him. _

"_Well?" cam his voice again. _

"_I…may I come in?" Hinata asked. _

_Orochimura was silent for a moment, then said in a snaky voice, "Yes…," hissing the 's'. _

_Hinata stepped inside the dark room and slide quietly in, walking over to her father's desk. _

_Hinata, her hands shivering, placed a small clip at the edge of his desk. _

_Orochimura grabbed it, pulling it next to his eyes, and examined it quietly._

_It was two snakes, entwined together, their mouths open. Their scales were made up of white gems, its eyes blazing ruby-like rocks and its teeth were gold. _

_A hair clip. _

_He arched a brow at his adoptive daughter._

_She fiddled with her fingers, a habit he promised himself for her to get rid of. _

"_Explain," he said sharply._

"_W-well….I heard that you haven't gotten a birthday present since when you were twelve for your birthday and since it's your birthday today, I-I wanted to make you something. A-and since you seem to like snakes and…you always seem to have your hair in your eyes, I-I thought this would be a good g-gift," Hinata said. _

_Orochimura said to himself he would have to get rid of her stuttering as well. _

_He looked back at the clip in his hand. _

_Hinata stood, squirming a bit._

_She had been working on the clip for days. And it wasn't exactly easy to form its shape either. _

_She held her breath, waiting for him to respond. _

_Nothing. _

"_Dismissed," came her father's snaky voice. _

_Hinata let go her breath and looked down in shame. She had hoped he would like it, but she guessed she was wrong. _

"_O-okay," came her squeaky voice. _

_Hinata walked slowly out of the room and when she turned to her right, she spotted her father with a wicked smile as he stared down at the snake entwined together in his hand. _

_Hinata smiled to herself and walked happily back to the lab where Kabuto was teaching her medic justu. _

_End of Flashback_

She cried.

Just cried in front of the man she called her true father.

And where the slit lay that killed him, and where blood gushed out, was the two entwined snakes of the hairclip. Damped in his blood.

* * *

A/N:

_Kokusuinetsu-mizukuroi: Black water fever/black water: It's a justu Hinata created while training with water. It's a justu that is made of water; black water, Hinata carries around in her back poach. It's in a little container that's usually naked to the eye and so on. Combining with her medical ninjustu, the water can be affective to the body in which it is hit. Usually it damages the body weakly, but its main purpose is to destroy from within the body, like juuken, (I think I spelled that wrong) or gentle fist. In the water is a poison Hinata made herself and is suppose to shoot out until it finds a vein in which the blood runs through. The poison spreads into the blood and with every move; the poison spreads farther, until the victim is dead. The justu shape is a needle like object to pierce through the flesh, like senbon, or metal needles used as weapons and rarely kill unless it hits the vital organ. _

Well…That's the justu, Kokusuinetsu-mizukuroi and now that I have given you the info on the justu Hinata created, I want to know how you think of the chapter, review, and the justu. THANK YOU FOR READING


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Arg! This is such a pain. I'm on a writing frenzy or something because I'm so bored out of my mind!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Eight

She cried.

And he saw.

She cried near her father's lifeless white snake body.

And from the distance, he saw it. He turned and walked away, glancing back at her, surprised that this was the first time he saw her cry. Not to pretend for her role, but to cry at her own free will.

He had _never_ seen her cry. For _anything. _

But he walked away.

She could only cry at her father's side.

And he could only walk away, not caring, shoving the thought of pity for her to the very corner of his mind.

She cried.

He walked away.

Hinata wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and looked to her father, her eyes swollen and red, blurry from the soak tears. '_Sasuke…,' _she thought. Of course it was he who killed her father. He was always the one to disobey and go with his free will. To him, her father had just been a pawn in his game.

She her teeth grinded behind her lips as it formed a wobbly line at the thought. He had killed her father. Because of him, Kimimaro was dead, too. She hated him. She never wanted to see him again, but she knew she would eventually. She had to kill him for all the things he had done.

She swore to kill Uchiha Sasuke, the only man she could every hate for doing this. She knew, in the ninja world, its either you live or die, but to see he father dead and know the murder, she had to get revenge.

Now…Hyuga Hinata was an avenger and her only goal was to rip Sasuke's head right from his shoulders.

She stood slowly up and walked passed Kabuto. She walked silently to her room, her sandals making not a sound as she walks down the shadowed halls.

Could she really kill the Uchiha?

Her heart was screaming Yes! Yes! But her mind said Kohona needed him, he was the last of the Uchiha, they hoped they could bring back such a bloodline, and she would kill that hope.

Naruto would probably hate her for that, but why did she care? She never liked Kohona in the first place. It was living hell to her when she went back. But…she always said that. Always.

She entered her room slowly but hastily and started to roam the darkness for her weapons and so on.

After about a few minutes, she was done and ready to go kill the Uchiha, whether anyone like it or not. But she couldn't help but feel a tightness in the pit of her stomach.

Would she be forever doomed to roam the world looking for the Uchiha?

No, she thought to herself as she sprang out into the open space. She noticed his soft footprints on the ground. "This won't be exactly easy…He may know I'm coming and cover his tracks. And he also has probably covered more distance, too," Hinata mumbled to herself as she walked away.

"I _will _avenge you, my father," she whispered, and her silent words cared itself in the wind and into the ear of the Uchiha she sought to kill.

* * *

A/N: Yeah!! The eighth chapter is done! 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Arg! This chapter took me forever to think of since I'm starting from square one! I had to look back at the Manga in Naruto and reread chapter 346. That was a nightmare!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Nine

He walked away.

He looked over his shoulder towards the girl.

Surprise lingered in his pooled eyes; that were in the gleaming light of darkness. He stopped his movements and took a few seconds to look at the crying girl wipe the tears with her sleeve, only to cry again, flopping her head in her crossed arms on the floor.

He was surprised as he thought that that was the first time he saw her cry, for real. He pushed out the thought and walked. But with his pace, he kept thinking back to the girl and his legs were screaming for him to run or else. So that's what he did, run.

He stopped abruptly as he neared the place he destined to go. He looked at it, then took a step forward and began his slow pace.

It was like a jungle. Only, the trees and branches were twisted with metal, the forest floor damped with water white as the snow.

Sasuke stepped into the glazed watered floor and began his search or one thing and one thing only. He walked on, looking for that something and stopped as he approached it.

Silently, he swiftly slipped his charka sword out of its sheath and slashed the very thing. Water gushed out from the single slit and came crashing down from the 'thing' was a human….naked.

It slithered up from the water.

"Finally I'm out….thanks Sasuke," came a voice that had no rhythm in it, just a simple tone of nothing.

"Suigetsu….you're first," Sasuke said in his usual tone in speech.

"I'm first, so….who are the rest, then?" he asked as he stepped out of the rippling water.

"Two to go….I'm talking Juugo from the North base and Karin from the South base."

"Oh, really," Suigetsu as he moved to stand up, trying to stabilize his balance at the same time.

"What…?" Sasuke asked, but there was no questioning tone.

"Oh, dear…I don't like those two at all…I really don't believe that I can get along with them….," Suigetsu said as he looked up at the Uchiha, his lips forming a smile, showing his sharp teeth clamped together. His hair was snow white, gleaming slightly from the light that escaped the canopy jail. His eyes were big and somewhat looked childish with the emotions that danced in them. They were a light mixture of blue and gray, spun together in his eyes.

"No needs for you to get esceptaly well…just work with them," Sasuke replied, looking at the rather young looking man in front of him.

"…Well you did save me….I suppose I can work with them, if you say so," he grumbled. "But I don't know what to make of the one who's chosen those two…Sasuke…," he said as he got up, his legs wobbling for a second.

"…Oh, stop blathering. Put one some clothes and we'll be going," Sasuke said as he frowned impatiently at the youth.

"Haha, you do like to talk as if you're in charge," Suigetsu said as he rubbed his hand against the side of his neck. Sasuke stared at him. He was gone.

Sasuke felt a hand shove lightly at the side if his head. He didn't move, only stood as if there was no danger. "Let's make our relationship extremely clear, shall we?" came Suigetsu voice.

Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Hmmm…," he hummed out as a reply.

"Just because you defeated Orochimura doesn't put you in charge here...everyone was after him. Someone would have taken him out sooner or later. Orochimura liked you; otherwise you'd be locked up, not by his side. You simply had more chances to kill him than the rest of us," he hissed out, his finger still at the Uchiha's head.

"I'm not the only one who was must likely to kill him…his daughter could have…," Sasuke mumbled and the words came back and smacked themselves on his face. _'Why the hell did I say that?' _

"Orochimura having a daughter…know that is strange," Suigetsu mumbled.

"…Your point about before?"

"Right now, I have the advantage," Sasuke heard his voice say. He didn't reply, only looked at the man in the corner of his eye, his Sharingan still gleaming in the depths of red.

"Ha-ha, just kidding. Your heart didn't skip a single bet there. It wasn't really just a fluke that you beat him, that's reassuring," Suigetsu said as tore his hand away from the Uchiha's head.

"I heard that you were strong for quite sometime," Sasuke said, not turning to face the youth.

"You were in the team that defeated my senor Momochi Zabuza, weren't you?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"I'll go with you. But before getting the other two, I have a little detour I'd like to take, if you don't mind," he said as he walked passed the Uchiha.

Sasuke still remained silent.

After an hour or two of traveling, Sasuke and his unknown partner were at the bridge in which they called…

Sasuke looked up towards the name of the bridge, staring at it for a while

"What's up, Sasuke," Suigetsu asked as he raised a bottle of water to his lips to drink from it.

Sasuke didn't reply.

'Great Naruto Bridge…'

"Humph…"

"Sasuke?"

"It's nothing, come on."

--------

She slipped on her leather gloves as she stared down at the two men walk. "Hmmm…."

--------

"Here, Suigetsu," Sasuke mumbled as he walked forward.

There, in the earth just a few feet from them, were the two grave sights. One, with a scarf wrapped around the post and the other, with a sword sticking from the earth. Student and teacher, buried together and in remaining peace in the dead.

"I'm amazed that its somewhere like _this_," Suigetsu said as he walked plainly across the flatten ground. "Zabuza-sempi, this is mine, now," he stated as he lifted the huge sword from the ground, its black metal gleaming in the dim sun. "It's heavy…the great beheading of the demon, Zabuza, of the village of bloody mist."

"Think you can handle it yourself?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to him. Suigetsu slammed the thing back down to the earth.

"The swords of the seven swordsmen of the mist are passed down from generation to generation, and I started training, hoping to be one of those so…I might even be able to beat you with this," Suigetsu said as he glanced at the Uchiha. He remained silent. "…Anyway, if you're planning to recruit Juugo, I think that this might come of useful…."

"Hmm….," Sasuke hummed out as he slightly smiled out.

"Well, let's go for the nearest one, Sasuke," Suigetsu said as he slipped the sword on his back. He walked past the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at him over his shoulder and twisted around to follow, but before he could move forward, he felt leather-covered fingers slash across his neck.

"Uchiha! You son of a –!"

* * *

A/N: P Yes! The ninth chapter! Suigetsu descpriction in this is not true. I really don't know what the color of his hair or his eyes look like, so don't fall head-over-heels for him, if you did. For his eyes, I almost put 'like rounf, big fish eyes,' but decided not to because his eyes exactly like that,, it wouldn't exactly fit the kind of dailouge in here. Well i hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and review 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm going to write like crazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Uchiha! You son of a –!" she cut herself off as she slammed her fist down next to his face. The ground beneath cracked slightly and then fell silent.

Hinata had finally caught up with him and was going to beat him to death, she swore. She lay on top of him, her legs spread on either side of his body, bum just hovering over his stomach, one hand near his shoulder and the other smashed into the ground.

"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" she screamed at him. He only stared up with his usually expression. She was growing pissed. She raised her fist again, summoning charka to her palm, activating her Byakugan. " 'I will show you know mecery…even if you drop to your knees and beg for it,' you said that to my father and I say it to you…" She raised her palm and made a stroke for his tenki around his heart, but –BAM!

Hinata fell over, unconscious, her right leg slipping over Sasuke chest and then the rest fell off of him. She lay flat on the ground, her hand next to her head, her eyes close, her lips parted and one arm throw over her stomach, legs slightly bent back.

"Wondering when she would shut up," Suigetsu said as he rested his hand back to his side. He had punched Hinata in the back her head and knock her out cold. "Hmm…maybe we can take her along with us. She could be of a use…," he said, grinning.

"Don't want to take her. She's Orochimura's daughter anyways," Sasuke said as he sat up.

"Really? Didn't really think he would have a daughter of his own," Suigetsu as he kneeled down towards the girl, grasping her hair, jerking her head upwards so he could see her face more clearly. "A Byakugan user?" he asked.

"Right…The heiress of the Hyuga clan of Kohona….," Sasuke said with boredom and walked away. "Coming?" he asked without looking back.

"Yeah," he heard Suigetsu say, and looked over his shoulder. Sasuke looked at his 'partner' in confusion lingering in his eye. His 'partner' was carrying Hinata, throwing her over his shoulder with carelessness. "What? She has the Byakugan and that could come of great use to us."

"Whatever," grumbled Sasuke and he continued his slow/fast pace. He was not happy. Not happy at all.

From where Hinata had hit with her fist, the ground shook and exploded with pressure into a million pieces.

--------

WAK! BAM! There was a sudden scream a pain rippled through the air like a claw and then a loud _thud_.

"Just because Orochimura's dead, doesn't mean you can CC (I'm not sure what that means) and get in the way of **_our _**plan," a female voiced echoed out. Her black haired swayed slightly. Surprise lingered on her face and mumbled to herself, "This charka…c-could it be…"

* * *

A/N: Yes! The tenth chapter! I'm still waiting for chapter 348 of Naruto Manga. 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: ARG! Screw it; I'm not going to wait anymore on the chapters of the Manga of Naruto anymore. Its drive me _insane_. Well…I hope you like this chapter…mumble mumble mumbles to self I'm probably going to wait till the next chapter and then start writing down my own ideas. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Suigetsu asked as he adjusted the sleeping Hyuga over his shoulders.

He and Sasuke were crossing the ocean to get to the fairly large island that Karin lived on. They had been waking for a while; they were using their charka and sending it to the soles of their feet to balance on top of the water.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at the silver-haired man. He frowned as he saw Hinata still slung over his shoulder. It had been at least 3 hours and she still was unconscious. Shouldn't she be awake by now?

"Why are you gathering up a team?" he asked.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. ""I have plans that need to be taken care of. One is particular that will be made easier….with a full team to assist me."

"So why did you choose me?"

"I planned all of this after I had joined Orochimura…I had already made my choices for the group long ago."

"Did you pick Orochimura's daughter as well?" Suigetsu asked as he felt the girl stir in his arm but would not wake.

"No….She can do everything Karin can. She's rather annoying anyways and won't listen, stubborn. They've meet before, I suppose. Orochimura had her come there, the island where Karin lived, to check on everything," Sasuke said in a rather too firm tone.

"Heh," Suigetsu puffed out as he closed his eyes and somewhat smiled to himself. "So why did you pick Karin? She's a loyal dog to Orochimura as much as his daughter here. If it was up to me, I wouldn't waste my time with her…," Suigetsu said with an unusual gesture.

"Feh…And here you are carrying the daughter of the snake freak…," Sasuke mumbled out loudly. Suigetsu gave him a sickening glare. Sasuke ignored it and stared forward.

"I'm just saying…We were both experimented on quite a lot. Besides, she's got a crappy attitude…."

Sasuke remained silent, staring at his partner from the corner of his eye, slightly gleaming red. "There may be stronger shinobi I could've chosen instead…but it's her unique abilities…that make her necessary. Also, Hyuga there has a crappy attitude as well."

Suigetsu frowned, but his softened and he whispered out, "Well, I agree that Karin is unique, in some ways."

Only a few meters from them, was the island that they intended to get the girl from.

---------

A group of men were sitting in a rather dirty cage and talking to each other so they wouldn't die of boredom, until the Uchiha came with a silver-haired man and an unconscious girl.

One man glanced at them as they passed and his eyes widen as he saw a small fan on the back collar of the raven-haired youth. His eyes trailed with him until he vanished behind a corner. He swallowed hard and found words stuck in his throat. His hand clung to the bar of the door. "That…that was Uchiha Sasuke!" he shouted.

"Why is he here?" asked one man.

"Did you see? Orochimura isn't with him! The rumors we've been hearing must be true!" another said.

"Yeah! Yeah! He must have defeated Orochimura! And he's come to free us!" the man from before shouted with happiness.

"Don't be such an idiot! There's no way Orochimura could have been killed. And didn't you see the other guy carrying the unconscious chick? She's Orochimura's daughter. And when she wakes up, we'll be all dead. That chick has his genes," said one as he turned to look at the other man. He looked at him as if he were the most stupid, insane man in the world.

----------

Sasuke and Suigetsu stared straight forward in surprise.

And there, in the hall way was Karin. Her hair was black and shoulder length, and was rather messy, going this way and that. Her shirt was open and unzipped just above her bellybutton and the rest of the shirt moved aside to show her mid-section. She had a rather high shorts on, but her boot came high and ended where the shorts did. Only a bit of skin shone between them. She had black-rimmed oval glasses on, one eyebrow arched, her face serious and calm.

"And you're all alone, Sasuke. So it's true after all," came her voice, feminine, but low and calm.

"What am I, chopped liver?" asked Suigetsu as he frowned at the girl.

Karin noticed the girl in his arms and stared at him. "You know, that's Orochimura's daughter."

"I know, I'm not dumb," Suigetsu said firmly. "…Sasuke has an offer for you…but first, can we sit down somewhere? I haven't walked in a while, and I'd like to rest my feet."

Karin grumbled and led them into a room.

"I want you to accompany us, Karin. I need you," Sasuke said.

Suigetsu set the Hinata on the opposite of the Uchiha and sat on the other end.

"What! Why should I go anywhere? I'm the one in charge of this place!" screamed Karin.

"Orochimura isn't in charge anymore….," Sasuke pointed out as he rested his elbow on the soft surface of the line on the sofa.

"What about the prisoners here? What will you do with them?" asked Karin, by her voice, she was growing pissed.

"…Suigetsu…go set them all free," Sasuke mumbled out, boredom twisting into his normal tone.

"W-WHAT!?"

"He-he…still acting like the big boss here," Suigetsu said as he sat up from his previous position.

"H-hey! Don't you even think about it!" Karin shouted, but Suigetsu acted as if he hadn't heard.

"There isn't any reason to keep them here…they are useless now," Sasuke pointed out.

Hinata stirred slightly in her 'sleeping' state.

Suigetsu moved for the door.

Karin glanced uneasily over her shoulder. She turned her attention back to Sasuke. "I'm still not going! You're not my boss, so I don't have any reason to tag along with you two!"

Sasuke remained silent. "Fine….if you're so against it, I'll just go find another person. Hyuga has rivaled your own power, so maybe her," he said as he glanced at the girl. He noticed that she was shaking, her brow covered with sweat and she was tossing uncontrollably.

Karin grimaced. She had meet Hinata, and she defiantly hated her for reasons she may never tell.

--------

"Really?" asked a man. "So the rumors of Sasuke beating Orochimura are true?"

"Yeah, that's right," Suigetsu said as he kneeled down.

"What's going to happen to us then?"

"You guys are getting set free," Suigetsu stated with a smile.

"What…? Are you serious?"

"Sure! Just look at me, I'm not locked up, am I? However, before I let you all free….you need to promise you'll do something for me," Suigetsu stated, still grinning.

"Anything you say!"

"Name it!"

"When you leave, I want you to spread word…. 'Sasuke Uchiha has defeated Orochimura and has set us all free. And he's here to bring world peace. He-he," Suigetsu laughed at his own little joke as he slipped the key in into the key socket.

------------

Karin went to the door and locked it. "I'll join you," she said a little too warm for Sasuke's comfort. He arched a brow.

Karin stepped forward and took off her glasses. She sat next to Sasuke, a little to close and said, "If you **_really _**need me that bad…I'll go with you, no questions asked." She blushed slightly. She looked at him with her black-rippling eyes that could make anyone go after her.

(Side note: NO!!! Another Sasuke fan! Damn it! On with the story.)

Sasuke looked at her. "What exactly brought _**this **_on? You changed your mind so quickly…."

"I was just started to think…about how sick I am of keeping watch over this place," Karin said as she leaned closer.

The door lock jingled. "Hmm…Locked. Damn that women…," Suigetsu grumbled.

"We don't need that idiot Suigetsu either…It can just be the two of us…," Karin said as she leaned, now, even closer to the almost annoyed Uchiha.

"Uhh…Could you back up a little?" Sasuke asked.

Karin opened her mouth to say something.

"Shut the hell up, Karin…I'm sick of hearing your voice…," mumbled Hinata as she sat up and put her hand on her temple and began to rub against it, wiping the sweat from her brow away.

Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye and Karin simply stared angrily at the Hyuga.

There was silence in the room and Hinata moved to sit upward. One she completed that; she stood up, her legs slightly wobbling under her.

The silence broke as a slash broke the door down, and Karin moved away from the Uchiha. And in the door way, was Suigetsu, one arm leaning against the sword, the other dropping to his side, it looked rather huge compared to the other one.

Hinata looked at the person in slow realization. "Suigetsu…," she said in a calm, low voice. He looked at her for a moment.

"Forget this, let's go Sasuke…it's obvious that Karin doesn't want to come."

"Well…She decided to go with us, actually," Sasuke said.

Hinata grinded her teeth behind her lips. She wanted to beat the living crap out of the Uchiha, but her body wasn't up to the chase and she could do little with a remaining charka.

"EHH! I did not! We're just heading the same direction, that's all! It's just a coincidence!" shouted Karin as she hastily put in her glasses.

"That…or you're hot for the Uchiha idiot," Hinata mumbled, Karin and Suigetsu stare at her. Sasuke could care less on what Hinata thought about him. Hinata placed her palms on her elbows, her arms folded over her chest. "It's a fact," she mumbled.

"Well, then, aren't we lucky," Suigetsu said as he grinned again. "I guess that you'll be joining us for a bit, then?"

"Yeah! Just for a short time," Karin said as she rubbed the side of her glasses.

Suigetsu arm that was rather bigger than the other flattened out to its regular size. He looked towards Hinata, who was staring at Sasuke, flames burning in her lavender eyes.

"Well then, only Juugo is left then…"

"What? Juugo! You want to bring him along, too!" Karin shouted.

"So what? It's not like you're going to stay with us for to long, are you?" asked Suigetsu.

"Yeah, that's right! So then…!! Shall we get going? Come on, hurry up!"

"What the hell is going on?" Hinata asked firmly.

"Hinata…would you like to join, too?" asked Suigetsu as he walked over to her.

"Hell no!" she screamed at him.

"Well, we can't leave her, she'll ruin everything since she's heard everything," Suigetsu said.

"Right," Sasuke said and came up behind the Hyuga and clasped her hands together, locking them in a hand cuff.

"You son of a –," Hinata began, but cut herself off. "You stole those from my room, didn't you?" came her voice from the corner of the room.

They turned and saw Hinata in the corner, shadowed and scratching her chin. She stepped into the light and snapped her fingers, making the Hinata in front of Sasuke disappear.

"Suigetsu…Karin…long time no see," Hinata said as she walked up to Suigetsu. She scanned him and then the other female. "You guys haven't changed one bit," she murmured.

She jerked as she felt cold metal assault the skin of her wrists.

"You're coming with us, Hyuga," Karin said into her ear.

"Fine…," was her simple reply.

--------

In a dark cell, a voice echoed through the dark chamber, only a sunbeam of light entered.

"Hmm…yeah, girls…girls are much better…wait, wait…no, boys. Guys are a lot better…or wait…girls, defiantly girls…or actually…maybe guys…?" The person continued their arguments with themselves.

* * *

A/N: Yes!! I finished the eleventh chapter! THANK YOU FOR READING AND THANKS YOU MY SISTER FOR BETA-ING IT!! 


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to tell everyone, Hinata went along with them because she thought she can learn something and then stab the group in the back if she gets the chance. This one person asked me to do a little, tiny Sasuke & Hinata scene, so there's one in here. But…I'm kinda worried about the reviews might…Well, anyways, you can do flames in here, I don't mind, I need to know if it's good or not. Also, just to warn everyone, THIS IS NOT A SASHINA FANFIC. Why? Well let's just say I can't put them together in here, and if I do put them together, Hinata's going to break his heart and maybe her own. This is probably a SLIGHT Sashina fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 12

The wind howled, rain pounded, rippling on the surface of dancing water and lightening crackled through the air and sky. Darkness surrounded everything and the clouds above showed no mercy for those who were stuck in its storm.

"Stop dragging me!" shouted Karin as she was dragged across the water by Hinata.

"I don't care! Let go of the damn links and you won't get dragged!" Hinata shouted back as she passed by Suigetsu and then Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed the links to the hand cuffs and pulled Hinata back. "Where do you think you're going?" his voice hid the questioning tone.

Hinata didn't reply as she glared at Sasuke, water smacking onto her face.

After a silent staring contest, Hinata gestured to a shadowed area with cliffs and bumps, indicting rocks. "We have to get out of this storm or we won't make it and one of us is most likely to die when they catch the Seninar fever. There is no cure for that, but the blood of the Heltin, but that is existent. You need Karin and Suigetsu, and if one of them dies, your plan will be incomplete," she said harshly as she moved to take a step, but was pulled back.

"Fine….," mumbled Sasuke as he dragged her and gestured for Karin, who had let go of the link and Suigetsu to follow. Suigetsu mumbled under his breath and walked on, along with Karin.

---------

Hinata ran her fingers through her tangled, wet hair, letting out a puff of air. She turned as she heard a grumble from the stomach and stared at Suigetsu. He didn't seem to notice, nor did anyone else.

Hinata sighed and walked around the cave that was their shelter and found some wood, placing them in a small pile. She kneeled down and did a gesture with her hands. With a silent puff, a small flame came from her mouth and traveled down to the small stack of wood.

Soon, fire blazed through the darkness, vanishing it and shadowing the details in the 'shelter.'

"Hmm…didn't think you would be able to do a fire justu," Suigetsu mumbled.

Hinata turned her gaze towards him and replied, "I don't do very often. I prefer water justus." She walked over to him and he looked at her suspiciously. She sat down next to him, and reached into her back poach, pulling out a small bundle. She untied the string that held it together and handed one of its contents to him.

Suigetsu raised a brow, but took it. He was silent as he stared down at the object. A rice ball?

Hinata stood up and offered the same thing to the other two. "You guys should eat it, it'd keep your strength up," she mumbled, answer their confused expression. She turned around and went near the entrance to look out.

'_If I want them to lead me to the north entrance, then I'll gain some of their trust. I can learn something and do something to keep them for completing it,' _Hinata thought as she sat down.

"When did you get your hands free from the cuffs?" came a voice.

"These?" Hinata asked as she raised the handcuffs. "I invented them to suck charka, and when I invent something, I also invent a weakness to it, if my opponent was to use it against me. When you invent something, usually, you know how to disable it."

They all remained silent as the rain pounded and lightening ripped through the sky outside.

Hinata twirled a kunai and she didn't care what the others were doing.

Suddenly, feeling cold at the source of her neck, she winced at the pain and gripped the place where the neck met the shoulder and gripped at it tightly. She cursed under her breath. She was suddenly soaked in sweat and shivering. _'Damn it, now of all time! I forgot to take the pill!' _

A hand jerked her's from the place and pulled at her sleeve downwards, revealing the pale skin of her neck and shoulder.

Red and black blazed across pale skin and formed into three small shapes. Hinata tore the hand away, pulling her sleeve back up and glaring at Sasuke, who had noticed her pain and now staring at her.

"The curse mark," he said out loud.

Hinata, feeling suddenly weak in the knees, dropped to the floor and gripped the place that pained. Sasuke kneeled down in front of her and said with boredom, "What's your story, Hyuga."

She glared at him and wryly stood up, her legs wobbled under her. She walked towards the entrance and leaned against its wall. "Stop asking that. If I tell you, will you shut up about it?"

Sasuke merely shook his head as a nod.

Hinata let out a sigh and turned towards Karin and Suigetsu. They gave each other a simple glance and looked at Hinata with new curiosity and suspicion. She looked out towards the rain. Thunder roared through the sky and Hinata began slowly and softly, but loud enough to hear.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata, born into the Hyuga clan's main branch and heiress. On my 3rd birthday, my father made it official that I was to be heir and future leader of one of the strongest and respected clans in Kohona. I was weak and pathetic, as my father put it, and was kidnapped by cloud's leader, who had come to sign a treaty of alliance. My father killed him. It was then that Cloud's true plan was revealed and although their own ninja was caught in the act, began making unreasonable demands," Hinata said, as she ran her fingers through her tangled, still-wet, hair. She continued on.

"Kohona accepted one of the demands. 'Give us the body of Hiashi Hyuga,' was what they chose, and my uncle, the twin brother of my father, was killed and his body was handed over as a body double. This had an effect on my cousin and he held a grudge against me and the main branch. At age four, I was still weak and thus kidnapped, again, by Orochimura, who had a great interest in studying the Byakugan. He left the Hyuga compound unnoticed and untouched with me unconscious.

"I was supposed to be a test experiment, but Kabuto thought I might be useful and Orochimura considered it. By the time I woke up, it had been nearly a week. Father came in and showed me to his room where he explained why I was there. I was scared and wanted to cry, but I couldn't and just sat as he explained everything. He said to me, 'If you join me and be my child, I'll give you anything you want.' And I agreed to it because he said he'll make me strong. We discussed and was concluded that I go back to Kohona to spy and was given a profile on the character I must be.

"I was due for training for two years and go back to Kohona as a spy. During that time, I had learned why I was chosen to be here and why father said I was now his daughter. A few years back, before I was born and before the Body Transfer Justu was complete, father tried to gain a child without the means of mating. He injected a small amount of his own genes into a baby boy. The experiment was a success, but soon turned into a failure as the baby died a week later. He and his scientists gave up on the experiment and moved to more…important testing.

"When I had come, Kabuto gave the advice that I be adopted and given little parts of his own genes. Father did accept the idea of adopting, thinking it better. The next day after my agreement, I was given little parts of his genes, but my cells rejected it and so I was thus still adopted. For the next two years, I learned water justu, medic justu, taijustu and little bits of fire justu from father. For three hours a day, I had to learn to spy and so on.

"I made one friend and one friend only there.

"Two years after, I was told I would go back Kohona, and so I did. First, Kabuto knocked me unconscious and put in the forest very close to Kohona. The ANBU found me and brought me back to the Hyuga compound. I was six and put into training with my blood father the next day. I had to act weak and slow learning, so I limited myself.

"At the chuunin exams, I had to retrain myself to my weakest when I fought cousin Neji. I was put in the hospital and recovered quickly. I gave advice to that loud-mouth Naruto (sorry ;) and went on with the plan. At the stadium, Kabuto put me unconscious as instructed and the plan proceeded. The invasion of Kohona failed and I returned to tell my report on my real mission: Gathering information, examine the participates of the chuunin exam and the most important since the death of most of the Uchiha clan, to observe Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha was 'delivered' to father and so father was busy training him. I grieved over my dead friend and hated the Uchiha for it because he was the reason why he had died. I went back to Kohona, got permission to leave Kohona for a few years or forever and went back to Sound," Hinata said and began biting on her lip.

"Two years had passed and I hate Uchiha for reasons I keep personal. We trained together, but that's only because father insisted that. Uchiha needed a training partner for sparing. Naruto came one day and a whole crisis started. Sakura wouldn't shut up and Yamato was there 'defending' his comrades. One that was dressed in black and showed much of his midsection," Hinata shivered in disgust at that, "and Uchiha had a small fight. I was there watching and everything was going to get more fun, when father came.

"A few days later, Uchiha killed father and I was left to avenge him," lightening crackled through the air. Something gleamed on the cheek of Hinata and many would say she was crying. And indeed, she was crying. She clutched her hand into a fist, her knuckles turned white, her nails digging into her own flesh and a dark substance dripped from her paled knuckles. She wiped her cheek with her sleeve and continued.

"I do not do it now for personal reasons that I will not discuss with you, so don't ask and if you do, I'll rip your tongue out of your mouth," Hinata snapped out. "So there, that's my life and so, stop bugging me about it."

"….What about the curse mark on your neck? I thought Orochimura thought his daughter…highly. Why would he put the seal on his own daughter?" Sasuke asked, his voice leaving out the questioning tone.

Hinata glared at him and looked around the room with glaring eyes. She turned back to stare back into the pounding rain. "He did it because he was after the Byakugan as well. He also planned on giving it to you by a medic justu I created to transfer genes of a bloodline. He wanted to give it to Uchiha because he thought it might strengthen the Sharingan."

The room remained silent and only the echoing of Hinata's light steps were heard. She walked towards the fire and summoned bits of water. She splashed it onto the fire and the flames died under the weeping fingers of the Hyuga princess.

Hinata went back to sitting at the entrance, looking out and lost in her own thoughts.

All remained dark and silent.

"That doesn't make sense," Suigetsu's voice mumbled inside the 'shelter'.

---------

All through the night, the sound of flesh pounding against rock echoed through the room, along with charka bursting onto the rocks and pounding that was muffled by the pounding rain.

'_Why can't I do it? Have I really let my body become weaker than it is?' _Hinata thought as she forced charka to her palms and her Byakugan to make vision shaper. _'I can't get weak now! I still have to avenge father. I have to…!'_

This harsh training Hinata strained herself on had been going every since she returned to Kohona at age six. It's an exercise she thought might help her straighten her mind and her body. But she never thought that increasing the level of charka would make her…

She pulled her hand back and as lightening flashed through the sky, she saw her palms smeared with traces of her own torn flesh and crimson blood.

From the other side of the 'shelter,' Sasuke sat on a large border, one leg buckled to his chest, the other hanging limply at the edge of the border. He watched, his Sharingan slowly forming its dark red, as the girl pounded her palms to the stone, bursting charka through the rocks.

Hinata looked down at her blooded palms, and winced slightly. _'I didn't bleed this much before,' _she thought. She grinded her teeth and threw her palm, again at the rocks in front of her.

But before she could pound her palm against its rough surface, a hand caught her wrists and jerked it back, pulling her to face them.

She came face to face with Sasuke, his red eye sinking back to its usually charcoal black. "Let go…"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist and jerked her so she could face him. He noticed that a small stream of tears spilled from her clear eyes. The once brilliance in them died before his eyes to a dull white. She whispered silently to him, but still he held her wrist, tightening his grip.

Hinata slapped her wrist out of his grip and turned towards the rocks again to pound, but again, was forced to stop.

"It's useless….," his voice echoed through the room. He forced her hand to turns towards him, he pulled out a clothe bandage roll and a small case of ointment.

She watched him as he opened the small case and carefully smeared its substance onto her palm. She winced as the substance stung at her pale flesh. It burned on her skin as if something was eating at it. Her hand shook uncontrollably. Why couldn't she just use her medic justu?

As if reading her thoughts, he said, as he wrapped the clothe bandage around her hand, "You don't have enough charka."

"Feh…," Hinata sounded out and glared at him. He never looked to catch her gaze, it stayed at her hand. "….Tell me your story, Uchiha," she demanded, but he remained silent.

"Thank you," Hinata mumbled as she walked passed the Uchiha and sat at the border he was sitting on.

Sasuke watched as the Hyuga walked passed him and seated herself at the border he was sitting on, her legs crossed to the ankle. He seated himself down next to a nearby border. He felt something drip down from his cheek and wiped it off with a finger. He pulled his finger to his eyes to see the substance and was surprised to see…_her_ blood splashed on his pale flesh.

---------

"Suigetsu…wake up!" Karin shouted as she scolded the silver-haired man.

He groaned and got up swiftly.

At the entrance, he spotted Hinata looking out. He walked over to her and followed her gaze. She was looking at nothing but the splashing water against the rocks.

"Where's Sasuke?" Karin asked as she walked towards the two people.

Hinata pointed over to the island a few kilometers away. "There. He asked, more like demanded, me to stay until sword-boy and glasses girl woke up. So let's go."

Suigetsu frowned at Hinata and she returned it with a glare.

---------

"Aw, man, **_more _**walking?" Suigetsu asked as he seated himself down to the sandy ground.

"Hmph…you know, if we go to the North hideout, we'll be dead the minute we walk in," Karin said.

The wind blew slightly rough and turned this way and that.

"……." Hinata could only stare as the two argued. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited patiently until the fight would be over between the two.

"I've only seen it on maps. Is it really that dangerous?" Suigetsu asked as he looked at Karin from the corner of his eye.

Karin replied, "The north hideout's no ordinary place."

Hinata, Suigetsu and Sasuke turned their heads to look at Karin, she had gone suddenly silent.

"That place…was the main site for human extermination. It's nothing but a nest of horrible unnatural monster."

---------

"A guy….nah….defiantly a girl…" The person buried his face into his crossed arms. On his body, scratches and little cuts lay on his skin, but no trace of blood. Chained to a ball of lead, he was stuck in the room he was in. Locked up like a dangerous weapon in a single cell.

"Wait…a guy….I'll kill a guy next…"

"GHAAAAAAAAAH!" came from outside his cell.

He raised his head. "Ahh….they already started…"

---------

"Aren't you guys tired? Let's take a break," Suigetsu said as he took a drink from his bottle of water, sitting down.

Hinata stared at him with a raised brow. _'This guy –'_

"You're so lazy! The north hideout is still a long way!" Karin shouted at the silver-haired man, glaring at him.

"…I thought you were headed somewhere else? Why don't you just leave, I've already have enough crap to deal with," Suigetsu said with boredom laced through his voice. When he said, 'other crap to deal with,' he glanced over at Hinata and Sasuke.

Quickly thinking of excuse to go with them, Karin hastily said with much rage, "I….just remembered I have business there too! I need to stop by there first!"

Suigetsu nearly rolled his eyes. "Yeah right," he said with sarcasm as he lay his 'inheritance' beside him.

Sasuke let out a puff of breath and seated himself next to Suigetsu, getting a glance of Karin's mouth dropped slightly open.

Karin closed her mouth and swallowed down an amount of saliva. She chose to stood, her arms crossed over her chest.

Hinata leaned against a rock, her legs crossed to the ankle, one hand gripping the other's forearm. She stared at nothing, glancing at the group of three sometimes, but in this period of time, she was mostly lost in her thought.

"Why are **_you_** with Sasuke, Suigetsu," Karin asked, she was somewhat curious for his reason as why he was with the Uchiha. IT wasn't like him to jus 'tag along'.

Suigetsu glanced at the raven-haired girl. "I could ask you the same question. But if you really want to know…I have plans of my own and need Sasuke's help."

"I don't know what you two are trying to accomplish, but apparently, you need Juugo to do it?" Karin asked.

"Basically. I had to fight him a while back," Suigetsu replied. "He's got some cool abilities and he's really strong. I don't really like him, though. I could never tell what he's thinking."

Sasuke glanced at the two people as they spoke.

Hinata listened carefully to the conversation, thinking maybe she could learn something.

"I heard he came to Orochimura on his own will, which says a lot about how crazy he was," Suigetsu continued. Hinata's muscles below her eyes twitched. She was just growing pissed by that one sentence.

Sasuke was silent and glanced at Suigetsu from the corner of his eye.

"Well…think about it. Why would he have come to Orochimura on his own will?" Karin asked.

"I dunno….because he was retarded?" Suigetsu asked, his voice showing a hint of sarcasm.

Karin stared at Suigetsu. Suigetsu merely stared back. "What?"

"He wanted a cure…"

"A cure?"

"Yeah. He looked at Orochimura's hideout and saw a clinic."

"….So, Juugo wanted to go into rehab?"

"He was just like a junkie, totally unable to beat the problem by himself."

Suigetsu looked at Karin with confusion twirled in his eyes.

"He wanted to stop his wild urges to kill….," Karin said firmly.

Suigetsu and Sasuke said nothing and only stared.

"Heh…So he was a nut job who got off killing people," Suigetsu said.

"No….Most of the time, those desires remained bottled inside of him…But eventually, he'd snap, forgot who he was, and turned into a raging, murderous demon."

"Wow, really? He didn't do anything like that when we fought."

"….Juugo's 'abilities' caught Orochimura's eye. Orochimura used his blood to culture a special enzyme that would induce normal shinobi to enter a similar state. Do you know what I'm talking about yet?" she asked.

Suigetsu waited for an answer. Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye. Was he really this slow?

"That state….," Karin began.

"Is the curse seal," Hinata said as she walked towards Karin.

---------

A body smashed into the wall. Their neck was held tightly in a person's fist. All around the person, bodies lay dead, covered and smeared with their own blood. The dull-colored walls were splashed with blood.

And good forsaken it that any human ever see or here the room and cries as they died.

Karin voice echoed. "Juugo is its….main source."

"I'm leaving this hellhole! You try and stop me, you die! Who else wants it?" asked the person. Small lines formed across their body until it fully covered them and they turned into something less than human.

---------

In the distance, was a watch tower, looking over the valley for enemies and allies.

"Whew…time for a break," Suigetsu said as he flopped down.

"Get up, you slacker! We're practically there!" Karin shouted at Suigetsu. "It's that Katana! It's too heavy! Just drop the damn thing so we can go!"

Hinata put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. She walked up towards Sasuke, who had suddenly stopped. She frowned. That wasn't exactly good.

"Guys….," Sasuke said. Suigetsu, Karin and Hinata looked at Sasuke with confusion.

"What is it, Uchiha?" Hinata asked as she walked up beside him.

She followed his gaze and uncontrollably, took a step back.

Karin ran passed them and held the limp body Sasuke had spotted.

"He came from the north hideout. He's still alive," Karin said. "What happened?"

The man opened his eyes and began to mumble. Only Karin could hear him. His voice was dry and hoarse, rasping for air.

"What happen to you?" Suigetsu asked.

The man mumbled, but soon winced in pain and died.

"Ah, crap, he died," Suigetsu mumbled. Hinata jabbed him in the ribs.

"Thank you for that. We didn't need to know. We have eyes to inform us," she hissed at him.

Karin dropped the person and stood up, something catching her eye.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and turned towards the intruder.

The person flipped and slammed into the ground in front of the group with force. It was a human, but it looked more like a monster. Horns popped out from his face, his body a mixture of brown and read. His eyes were pooled black and under his eyes were wrinkled. He glanced up at the group.

"You…you're…," he trailed off.

"What the hell is that thing?" Suigetsu asked.

"A level two cursed seal. He's already complete the transformation," Sasuke answer as he stepped forward, and with a flash, was gone.

He reappeared on the right side of the formed human, his sword out and covered with blood.

The formed human fell to the ground, blood smeared across his body. As he fell, he lost his present state and fell unconscious.

"That's the north hideout up there. Hurry up and help me find Juugo…," Sasuke said as he slipped his charka sword back into its stealth.

"Huh? How is this guy?" asked Suigetsu. He opened to say something else, but was interrupted suddenly.

A burst of charka exploded and a loud cry came from….

---------

"Okay…got it. If the next person to open that door is a girl I'll kill her," echoed the voice.

The person raised his head and glared at the door. The person looked only to be in their teens.

---------

…Hinata.

* * *

A/N: DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have plans for my next chapter. Heh-heh laughs evilly. 


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Arg! I'm going to die of something if I don't stop reading fanfiction. I've been really slacking off on everything. My homework, my stories, my writing on my books, my school work, my life! Everything! Anyway, to tell you guys, the Manga left at a cliff hanger, but I'll try to manage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly.

"**_Run your fingers through my soul. For once, just once, feel exactly what I feel, believe what I believe, perceive as I perceive, look, experience, examine, and for once; just once, understand._****_"_**

_**Anonymous **_

* * *

Chapter 13

_Ding. Dong. _

Naruto opened the door. "Hey…," he said as he realized who it was. He was wearing everyday clothes, when they had days off, and a Raman cup in his hand.

"Is that the first thing you eat everyday?" Sakura asked, sweat dropping.

"Sakura-chan, we're off today…why are you here so early," Naruto asked as he yawned.

A pulse rose for her forehead. "Early? It's past noon," Sakura said. "Anyway, we need to get going….hurry and get cleaned up. I'll wait for you outside."

"Are we going out on a date?" Naruto asked abruptly.

Sakura eyes widened and she shouted in rage, "IDIOT! TSUNADE WANTS TO SEE US!" She held herself back from hitting him of his stupidity.

---------

"You're late!" screamed a voice.

"Just where the hells have you been, Jarariya!" Tsunade shouted at the now growing nervous Nin.

"Take it easy, Tsunade," the sannin said, shaking his hands in front of him.

A knock on the door.

"Come in," the Hokage said.

Sakura opened the door and walked in, Naruto following her. She bowed to her sensei. "I'm sorry for being late. Naruto was eating lunch…er…I mean breakfast," she uneasily stated, still keeping her head down.

"Pervert hermit is here too?" Naruto asked in disappoint hidden in his voice. That could only mean he was in trouble with the Hokage, or they had bad news.

"Ah! Naruto, how have you been?" Jarariya asked.

"Ah…what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Sakura asked as she looked up.

"Right," Tsunade said.

Naruto was confused, but listened closely.

"We have been receiving information from several countries recently…I would like to discuss with you…," she paused, as if to wait for it to soak into their minds.

"Information?"

"What kind of info?"

The sannins paused and remained silent for a moment.

"Orochimura is dead…and we were told that Uchiha Sasuke was the one that killed him…," the Hokage said, running her eyes over the two teens, to see their reactions.

"Are…you serious?" Naruto asked, wide eyed in disbelief.

"It's completely true. One of my most reliable resources has already confirmed it," the frog sannin said.

"That means…," Sakura trailed off and little beads of tears began to form in her eyes.

Naruto laughed, putting his hands behind his head. "I knew that weirdo wouldn't be able to bring down Sasuke! So that means Sasuke will come back to Kohona, right? Right?"

Everyone in the room went silent.

"…I'm sorry Naruto….but it doesn't look like he is….," Jarariya said, looking at Naruto with somewhat pity swirling into his eyes.

---------

Hinata activated her Byakugan, forcing charka to them and turned towards the unwanted intruder. The events that happened next flickered in her eyes. She deactivated her blood limit, but forgot to drop the forced charka to her eyes.

"The north hideout is over there. Hurry up and help me find Juugo…," Sasuke voice echoed in her head.

"Huh? How is this guy?" Suigetsu asked.

Hinata frowned at him. She walked forward, when something smacked in her face, her own charka had back fired. She screamed out as her eyes burned horribly and suddenly, in a flash, she could only see darkness surround her.

Her knees felt weak and she felt drained of charka, making her fall to her knees roughly. Her hands smacked to the ground, her palms rubbing against sand and rock. Her eyes were burning, in flames. "Ack!" Hinata hacked up a small amount of blood, the substance sticking to her falling hair and she could taste it from the sides of her mouth. Something ran down her cheeks, and it was not tears.

Sasuke heard an explosion of charka and turned to see its source. Only to find, Hinata, crying. She lifted her head, position shifting. Now, she sat, legs buckled under her and spread to her sides. Her sweater and hair was dripping with small amount of blood, her chin quivering as crimson liquid ran down her chin. She lifted her head and he saw, she was not crying tears but….blood….bloody tears.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw only black, thinking maybe she really didn't open her eyes. She opened her eyes again, although they were already open and it was still dark. She screamed.

"What the hell is her problem?" Suigetsu asked.

"You idiot! Didn't you just see an explosion of charka burst into her face?!" Karin said.

Sasuke walked over to Hinata, he was staring at her, and he knew that. Her blood was such a deep crimson, standing out on her pale skin. Her cheeks were covered with it, little bits dripping off at the ends of her hair, her white-purple sleeves covered with it, smudged with the crimson substance. She covered her eyes with her hands, her blood-tears running through her fingers and dripping onto her lap and the sand below her. He drew near and kneeled down besides her, pulling out the clothe bandage roll he had used on her hand. As he moved to pull her hands away from her eyes, but his fingers curled and he withdrew his hand. She really was crying.

Hinata sat there, noticing the vibrations of someone's foot steps coming near. She tried to activate the Byakugan, but it made her eyes sting worse and it was stubborn to show with her appearance. She slapped her hands to her eyes, crying, the blood mixing with her salty tears. She felt fingers brush her knuckles, and then withdrew; their finger's curling back and tight in a ball. Then, she felt the fingers again, this time slipping over her hands and pulling her hands from her eyes.

The fingers felt cold as they slipped over her hand. The palm was cold as well, but smooth. As the fingers curled around her hands, she couldn't help but feel a little warmth in them.

"Don't move," Sasuke voice echoed out as he slipped her hands to her lap, which was easier than he thought, since she didn't like him touching her in anyway. He wrapped around her head, covering her eyes (like the bandage across people's eyes when there blind).

Hinata sat up quickly, muttered a thank you, and stepped forward, but her steps were wobbly and unsure. She evenly tripped over a small rock and landed on her knees, her hands to the ground. She heard something clank next to her and quickly grabbed it, but a hand stopped her from pulling it away. Hinata felt the item slip from her hand and she looked towards the person, not knowing who it was. "A flute?" came Sasuke echoing voice. Hinata got up and snatched, missing it though, and her fingers brushed his almost bare chest. She tried again and managed to slap it from his hand to her's. She slipped it into her poach and turned away.

"You said hurry up and now that that…scene is done, we have to go, right?" Hinata asked as she stepped forward, more confident in her steps, trying to remember her training just by sound, the one ability that could help her other than her eye, that was of no use now.

The flute in her poach seemed to burn a hole through it now, although it never had before. But now, it burned a hole in her poach and a burned a memory through her head.

"_Hinata….," came her father's snaky voice, lurking from the corner of the hall. _

"_Yes, father," the white-eyed child said, bowing to her father, to show her respect. _

"_Today, you are going to leave here...," Orochimura (damn him, he's coming back to the story) said. _

"_H-hai," Hinata stuttered out, despair in her voice. Was she really going to leave and betray Kohona? Although, she had betrayed it already when she entered her father's office and gained the curse mark the next day. _

_She turned to get ready for the long mission a head of her, one that would last until she was at least twelve, six years later. She stopped as she heard her father's voice. _

"_Here…take it," he said demandingly, as if she had no choice but to take it. _

_Hinata took the piece from his opened hand and scanned the item, then looked back at her father. He took it and folded out the two ends from the middle, forced charka through it, making it stick together so they wouldn't bend or fall apart. A flute? _

"_It's more than it looks. It will reveal itself when you feel ready for it." Her father said as he handed it to her roughly, as if he were losing his patients with her, and walked off. _

"Hinata…aren't you coming?" Suigetsu asked, looking at her, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

She snapped back to earth from her thoughts and through her bandages, glared at him. She moved passed him and went on, following her 'comrades' with the vibration of their steps. She tripped over rocks a couple of time, but got up by herself and kept with them, until they reached the north hideout.

"The guards that were stationed here…they're all dead," Karin said slowly and uneasy.

In front of them, stood the 'prisoners' of the north hideout, all in their second form of the curse mark and glaring at the group in front of them.

"Hoo, boy…how're we suppose to know which one is Juugo?" Suigetsu asked, scanning the group with his gray-blue eyes.

"Karin, are any of the, Juugo," Sasuke asked the raven haired girl.

"Yeah, yeah, gimme a second." Karin closed her eyes, slapping her hands together, her two fingers up and she focused her charka. "No," she replied. "He's not with them."

Hinata went kneeled down on one knee and put her hand down to the ground. "He's inside, looked in a room, he's charka is immense. Kinda obverse he's inside," Hinata mumbled.

"Meaning, we can get nuts with these guys, right?" Suigetsu asked.

"Don't attack their vital points," Sasuke warned out.

Suigetsu gave a little laugh. "You're a real leaf nin, all right…you should've killed that other guy," he stated as he drew his sword out, Sasuke pulling hi out as well.

"Let's go," Sasuke commanded and stepped forward.

---------

"A girl…if a girl opens that door, I'll kill her…kill," echoed a voice in the room. The boy in the enclosed room looked at the door, waiting for someone to open the door that locked him.

---------

_Szzzzzzzzz._

"Uug…too…strong…," a man said as the curse mark faded back to its source.

"Wheeewe…," Suigetsu sounded out as he leaned against his sword. Sasuke put his charka sword back in its sheath. Hinata rested her hand back to her side and breathed out heavily, marks sliding back towards the back of her neck. This battled was too much for her when she's blind. Her body was weak in such a state, that the curse mark _did _activate and almost forced her to go into the second stage. Hopefully, she thought, this blindness wasn't permanent.

"I found the keys!" Karin shouted as she ran out of a door. Sasuke glanced at her and she jingled the keys.

---------

_Tak. Tak. Tak. _

The group stopped. "Which way Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you **_doing_** this, Sasuke!?" Karin asked before she was willing to so his request (more like demand).

"Just find him, would you? You're always bragging about your ability –try actually using it!" Suigetsu shouted out.

'_They can't last a minute without arguing, can they?" _Hinata thought as she moved her hand across the cement walls. Hinata coughed and raised her hand to her mouth. She could feel a liquid substance in between her fingers and taste the sour taste of metal in her mouth. She wiped the blood on her clothes and then, carefully, walked towards them. "Please, Karin, just do the damn thing you need to do. I want to get out of here…," Hinata said in a hoarse voice as she turned her head towards her 'comrade'.

Karin eyed the group for a moment, and then said after a sigh, "That way," pointing to the left of the two halls.

"Finally," Suigetsu muttered as he stepped into the direction of the hall and began walking off. Soon, Sasuke and Karin walked behind Suigetsu, Hinata following them by the sound of their echoing footsteps, her hand to the wall.

Karin shifted her hand in front of Sasuke, grabbed his forearm, and then led him the opposite way. "He's really this way, let's hurry, Sasuke," Karin said when she finally stopped and looked at Sasuke, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Why did you lie?" Sasuke demanded. "Now Suigetsu is going the wrong way," he looked at Karin, waiting for an anticipating answer.

"Suigetsu's an obnoxious jerk, I can't stand him! C'mon!" Karin said as she practically dragged Sasuke.

"Let me go…I can wake by myself," Sasuke said coldly as he snapped his forearm out of Karins's touch, she was getting on his nerves, she was going beyond comfort level (his comfort level is 3 feet to inform you).

_Tak. Tak. Tak. _

Hinata shifted and turned towards the sounds of the footsteps. She put a hand to the ground and felt the vibrations of people's footsteps. She frowned. Those footsteps pattern were too familiar for her comfort. They were Sasuke's and Karin's.

Hinata turned around, her hand still at the wall, and followed the sound of the footsteps. She cursed at Karin under her breath and walked on.

"I wonder….if the 'curse seal' turns everyone who uses it into a monstrous freak…Sasuke, does that happen to you, too?" Suigetsu asked. He frowned he did not here an answer. "Hey! I'm talking to y –," he cut himself off as he found himself alone. "That…," he muttered, cursing at Karin. (They do say it in the Manga, but I don't want to repeat it). He clutched his hand into a first, his knuckles turning a slight white.

---------

The group of two came across a door, seven locks on the outer ring, 13 in the middle ring, 6 in the inner ring and chains climbed through the locks.

"Is this it?" Sasuke asked.

Karin opened her mouth to reply, but didn't say anything when she heard footsteps coming.

"You ditched us, Karin, maybe to be alone with your little Sasuke. You disappoint to me, to fall for **_that_** guy," Hinata mumbled under her breath as she walked towards them with her arms folded across her chest.

Karin ignored the state and answered Sasuke question: "Yeah. Juugo's in there." She shoved the right key into the right locks and twisted, opening them with a little clink.

---------

"Someone here…boy or girl?" the young man from behind the door asked himself as he stared at the door, growing impatient.

---------

"That's the last one," Karin said and reached for the handle to open the door, but a hand reached it first.

"I'll go in, stand back Karin," Sasuke said and glance over at Hinata, waiting for the sound of the door open.

Sasuke pushed forward the door, the door creaking open.

"No, if it's a guy, I'll kill him," the young man said as he grew anxious to see who was in the door way.

(Side note: Pick one, damn it! You're driving me insane with your back and forth-ness!)

Sasuke opened the door slightly and looked inside.

"Jackpot! You're dead!" the man said in a horrible evil-like voice. He stood up and ran towards Sasuke.

"Watch out," Karin shouted.

Hinata jerked and stood in her juken stance, jerking back as the pain of the curse mark made its way around her body.

Sasuke went in front of Karin and drew he sword swiftly, his dark eye turning a crimson red.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long update, I guess. Fanfiction wouldn't let me post up any documents. 


End file.
